


THE bedroom

by AquaFlowerBee



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaFlowerBee/pseuds/AquaFlowerBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Phil is doing a younow he’s laptop is almost dead so he calls for Dan to get it, but lets it slip that they share a bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE bedroom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phan one shot](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Phan+one+shot).



> A/N: This was originally just on my tumblr but I posted it here as well for the people who prefer here or dont have a tumblr :3

Phil sat on the couch looking at his macbook screen watching younow countdown the time until he goes live

Three…

Two…

One…

He smiled as the chat starts up and thousands of people say hi, ask questions and comment about his clothing, hair and just about anything else

‘Hi Phil!’

‘Nice red shirt Phil ;)’

‘Hey!’

‘Your hair is on point today’

‘CACTI’

"Hi guys!" Phil waves at the small camera placed within the laptop "I'm going to say hi to some people first! Hi Chelsea, Hi Jennifer, Hi Natalie, Hi Broadie, what a cool name Broadie! I wish my name was Broadie, Hi Ja-" Phil was cut off by a beeping sound coming from his laptop, seeing that his battery was a few minutes away from dying 

"My Battery's going to die! No!" Phil dramatically pronounced looking around the room for his charger "and my charges all the way in another room!" Phil sighed and yelled 

"Daaaaan" 

there was a silence before the sound of a door opened and Dan's voice travelled down the hallway yelling "what?" 

"Can you come here please?" Phil called back "sorry guys this should only take a minute" Phil said to his younow seeing all the comments that were asking 

'what's going on?' 

Dan walked into the lounge room where Phil was sitting doing his weekly younow, he leaned against the door frame "Yes Philip?" 

"Can you pretty please get me my laptop charger from the bedroom" Phil asked kindly giving him puppy eyes knowing for a fact Dan could never say no to Phil’s pleading puppy eyes

Dan laughed "you lazy twat" he turned around and left the room 

"Is that a yet then?" Phil called out as Dan left he heard a faint 'yes' so he went back to his younow

"sorry about that everyone-" Phil's eyes went wide when he looked at the chat 

'Omg Phan' 

'THE bedroom? what?!' 

'KABDISNA7BVS2NK9KJB'

'Do you share a bedroom with Dan?!'

'THE PHAN BEDROOM!'

Phil took a deep breath in and tried to compose himself 'stay calm Phil and change the subject' he let out the breath he was holding 

"So guys how are you all?" 

hoping he changed the subject subtly, as he was about to start talking again Dan walked back into the lounge holding Phil's charger 

"Here's your precious charger Phily" Dan handed the white apple cords to Phil 

he paused upon seeing Phil's face, it looked normal but his eyes had a slight frightened look "Everything ok?" 

Phil looked up at Dan who was still standing next to him "Yeah yeah, its um, fine" struggling to get the right words out he nodded his head 

"Are you sure Phil?" 

"Yeah go finish your editing I have fans to entertain" He said pointing to the screen 

Dan looked sceptical but nodded and left the room to finish the editing he was doing before Phil called for him 

Meanwhile Phil hadn’t been able to change the topic as good as he thought he could so instead he decided to ignore the comments about ‘the bedroom’ completely 

"Well guys I'm going to head off and make some food cause I'm hungry, keep a lookout for Danisnotonfire's new video and I'm going to say some goodbyes, bye Naomi, bye Sara,   
bye Jamie, bye everyone!" Covering the camera with his hand he let his smile fall 

double checking the younow had successfully shut down he closed his laptop sighing 

“How am I going to tell Dan?” he pushed his laptop away and stood up, his heart pounding 'Dan is going to hate me forever, how could I have let that slip' Phil's eyes started to   
water as he walked to the study where Dan was editing his latest YouTube video, he stood at the closed study door for a few seconds taking a deep breath and closing his eyes tightly he

knocked on the door 

"You can come in Phil" He heard Dan say with laughter in his voice

Phil grabbed the doorknob and slowly pushed it open, keeping his eyes cast down to the floor Phil walked in 

"what's up?" Dan asked not taking his eyes off the computer screen which had the video he was editing on 

"I...umm...I'm so-rry" Phil's voice cracked slightly 

Dan swung around in his computer chair finally looking at Phil, he could see the wet lines on Phil’s flushed cheeks indicating he was crying, quickly in one swift movement he was   
in front of Phil pushing his face up by his chin so he could look Phil in the eyes 

"Phil what's wrong?" Dan calmly asked 

"I just I'm so sorry Dan! I didn't mean it! it just slipped out and before I knew it they had all picked up on it and I just-" 

"Whoa slow down, take deep breaths and start from the beginning" 

"I said THE bedroom instead of MY bedroom" 

Dan sighed knowing exactly what was going through Phil’s mind, wiping the tears that were leaking from Phil's bright blue eyes "Silly Philip, you think I'd be mad?" 

Phil nodded his head

"And that I'd blame you?"

Another nod

"And breakup with you?"

Nod 

Dan shook his head "Phil, I love you and a small slip up isn't going to change that" He wrapped his arms around Phil's waist pulling him close 

"I'm an idiot and I'm sorry"

"No you're not Phil you the smartest person I know and I have forgiven you even before you slipped up, I'm sure I've slipped up and said something obvious before but we ignore it   
because we choose to" 

Phil smiled putting his arms around Dan’s neck "I love you" he said softly

"And I love you Phil" Dan said leaning in pressing his lips against Phil's soft ones he slipped his hands up the back of Phil’s shirt

Breaking the kiss Phil blushed “I’m sorry I overreacted”

“Phil you didn’t overreact, it was kind of sweet how much you care about our relationship” Dan smiled his dimpled smile “Now give me ten minutes so I can upload this video and   
then we can watch some x files together, sound good?”

Phil hugged Dan close “sounds perfect, I’ll order us some Chinese food” kissing Dan’s cheek he left the room smiling to himself thinking ‘Dan is the most perfect human being I   
honestly don’t know what I’d do without him’

Little did he know Dan was watching him leave thinking to himself ‘how did I manage to get such an all round beautiful boyfriend’

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
